gamemwofandomcom-20200213-history
Биография Матиаса Новака
Matthias Novak was born in 1978 in Czechoslovakia in Bratislava. His father worked as an engineer at a car factory, and his mother was a doctor in a children's clinic. Matias was a late child, and in addition to his family Novakov had two older daughters. His Sisters married early, when Matthias was in his youth he got all parental care and attention. The Father of Matthias , Vaclav Novak, spent much time in the garage, where his passions was and make extra money with his son was engaged in repairing cars. After the collapse of the socialist system in Czechoslovakia and the disintegration of the country into two independent states in 1993, Matthias his father died. Hard times fell on Matthias to make a living he went to work in the garage of his father. In 1996, Matthias Novak was called up for military service in the Armed Forces of Slovakia, where he was working in distribution for the Army. During his military service Mathias received military specialty mechanics - driver of infantry assault vehicle BMP-1 Soviet production. Through perseverance, honesty and professional expertise in the use of tactics and service combat vehicle, Matthias earned promotion, as well as the credibility and trust of colleagues. In late 1998, before retiring to the reserve, Mattias learned about the death of his mother. Heart broken, he decided to stay in the army and re-enlist. However, in March 1999, after the start of military operations of NATO forces against Yugoslavia, Novak was dismissed from the army and Slovakia, along with former co-workers sent to the war in Kosovo as a mercenary. During "Operation Allied Force" NATO has made a bet on keeping the air war against Yugoslavia, instead of a full-fledged ground operation to which it had not been done. NATO air bombing the country for seventy eight days , destroying military and multiple civilian infrastructure. According to official information on the ground, NATO did not take part in the operation, but in the territory of Yugoslavia operated a large number of special units of the alliance were carrying out sabotage mission. Fighting on the side of the Serbian army, Matthias Novak and his party were during the fighting seeking to liquidate of the US and British special forces group carried out the laser target designation for NATO air strikes, and fought against numerous Albanian armed groups. After receiving the first combat experience as a mercenary, Matthias continued his career as a mercenary in other "hot spots." In 2005, Mathias Novak signed long-term contracts with the Ministry of Defence of the Libyan Jamahiriya and ground forces to the service as a military adviser, which provides training and ongoing training of crews of armored infantry fighting vehicles. In February 2011, after the outbreak of civil war in the country, Matthias takes part in the fighting on the side of the army Gaddafi mercenary units. During the military operations the first time he was confronted with a well-trained units of the US military experts of private military organizations, which the media called "the Libyan rebels' fight for freedom from tyranny and dictatorship. In August 2011, during the battle for Tripoli, Matthias was seriously injured, and he barely managed to avoid capture and the subsequent violence. Back in Bratislava in 2012, Novak decides to engage in illegal activities as a regular and mercenary to join the private military organization " GrabCo "leading official activities for the benefit of the customer are in different countries. First official business Matthias Novak , now employees of private military organization, began shipping to Australia, where his new employer signed a lucrative contract to guard the mining deposits of rare silicate ore.